


500 Days

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aarne-Thompson-Uther Type 310, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fragile - Freeform, Knight, M/M, Scion Up A Tower, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: After a certain amount of time you had to consider the possibility that there were no eligible princes left in the land and that you'd grow old and withered sitting in this turret.Seungcheol really hoped he wouldn't grow old and withered.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	500 Days

**Author's Note:**

> A Fairy Tale?  
>  ** _Yes a fairy tale._**
> 
> Characters are not mine, this is fiction.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for clicking!  
> Rose x

Day 496. 

Day 497.

Day 498.

Day 499.

Day 500.

Seungcheol had officially lost hope. 500 days stuck in this tower with only a cranky old maid who shoved two meals at him a day through a hatch. 500 days stuck in this tower with a draft and several mice. 500 days stuck in this tower, hearing the supposed ‘dragon’ roar and roar. 500 days of absolutely no contact from his parents. 500 days of ridiculous suitors who couldn’t even get past the moat, it was like they weren’t even trying.

Seungcheol sighed, and brushed his beard. 500 days without razors or scissors. He looked like a caveman. 500 days without hot water. What he wouldn’t give for a hot shower. A BATH oh my god, his first child for a bath. 500 days without face cream, his skin was screaming out for attention. 

His mother had wrung her hands and fretted when his father had said, “Son, you’re too troublesome, and if you refuse to pick a consort we’ll have to pick one for you. Up to the tower it is with you.” But she hadn’t done anything. His married brothers had laughed at him. Everyone had told him to get a move on and pick a spouse but he just couldn’t. All of his friends were his _friends_ and all the eligible children of the neighbouring kingdoms were either married, engaged, spoken for, or hideous. 

Seungcheol didn’t care what anyone thought, he refused to marry someone hideous.

500 days without access to his gym, or his horse, or any form of exercise that wasn’t running on the spot, pilates and yoga. His mother had been kind enough to hand him a book on yoga and pilates when he was ensconced here. He hated yoga. All he had to do with himself was to think about life and its vagaries and honestly, after 500 days he was ready to murder someone.

The queen had also been in the tower. His favourite story as a child had been how his father, The King, had climbed up her hair to rescue her from the tower. His father had always scoffed saying he’d “climbed a rope, don’t fill the boy’s head with fairy-tales, dear.”

Just as Seungcheol was wondering what he could do to celebrate his 500th day in hell, a blond head popped up at the window.

Seungcheol screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed. His hands flew to his face as he tried to hide behind the wardrobe, still screaming.

The head disappeared.

A note flew through the window.

Seungcheol stopped screaming. He picked up the note.

_Prince Seungcheol of Choi,_

_Please stop screaming it hurts my ears. I’m here to rescue you._

_The Cheonsa,_

_Prince Jeonghan of Yoon_

The Cheonsa? The Kingdom of Yoon? That was weeks away by horse, what on earth was he doing here?

Seungcheol crept over to the window and peered out. 

“Hello?” he rasped, voice unused to speaking. 

The Prince of Yoon was perched on a lower window ledge, legs crossed, looking up. “Decided to stop screaming have you?”

“You’ve come all the way from the Kingdom of Yoon for me?” Seungcheol asked, conscious of his unkempt state. Really, how was he supposed to woo anyone when he looked like he’d been dragged through a bush backwards? This volume of beard was attractive on no one. The Prince could potentially have climbed it at this stage, but he was kind enough not to mention it.

“Of course I did! Youngest son of the Chois, no familial responsibilities, able to abscond with me back to my kingdom, handsome, lauded for his leadership skills, loved by all his subjects. And, most importantly, interested in men. And also hidden up a tower, protected by a dragon, sure to make a story worthy of being told for many years, and the son of the original tower maiden.”

“Oh, you’ve… really done your research?”

“Of course I have. Now, the question is, would you like to be rescued?” The prince looked nervous.

“Like to be? I’d give my firstborn to be rescued. It’s been 500 days. What took you so long?! Come in, let me get my things.”

The prince climbed up and into the tower room. “Bit small isn’t it?”

“It’s a tower room, they’re not exactly designed to be spacious.”

The prince hummed, and then, red faced, admitted that “we didn’t hear that you were locked up a tower until 99 days ago. And we are a three week journey from here. And then the dragon-”

“The _dragon_ is my brother’s rottweiler.” Seungcheol looked at him in amusement and the Prince turned his head.

“Dogs are scary. Anyway. I’m here now!” he smiled brilliantly and Seungcheol thought to himself that maybe he could fall for this prince. He was beautiful and handsome, their children would be gorgeous, he was the Crown Prince of Yoon, and he was … cute.

“Ok, I’m ready to go. Now, if I just knock like this…” Seungcheol fiddled with the door and the maid appeared.

“Have you finally gotten yourself a spouse?”

Prince Jeonghan bowed politely to her. “Thank you for taking care of the Prince. We’ll be leaving now.”

She stood back, “I’ll tell the King. What kingdom?”

“Yoon. I’m the Cheonsa,” The Prince said lightly, ushering Seungcheol out ahead of him and down the stairs.

The maid bowed deeply. “Your Majesty, it’s an honour!”

“We’ll invite you to the wedding!” Seungcheol called back up the stairs and then they were gone. Tucked into a carriage headed for the Kingdom of Yoon.

500 days was a long time, but all being well, their union would last at least 36 times that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
